Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {2} & {4} \\ {2} & {3} & {-1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {-1} & {4} \\ {3} & {-2} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0}-{1} & {2}-{-1} & {4}-{4} \\ {2}-{3} & {3}-{-2} & {-1}-{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {3} & {0} \\ {-1} & {5} & {-5}\end{array}\right]}$